Le goût du sang
by Felifaery
Summary: Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de bon. Sa vie avait été régie par la violence. Ce soir là marqua un tournant dans sa vie. Le goût de la mort et du sang décidèrent de son destin ainsi que de centaines d'autres...


_**Hello hello !!**_

_**Une nouvelle fic sur un presonnage peu usité : Fenrir Greyback. Ou comment et pourquoi il est devenu un loup-garou.**_

_**Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre du concours 'Ces personnages si méconnus' organisé par Flammeche, sur le forum Hpf .**_

_**OS Sombre.**_

_**Kiss kiss**_

_**Félina **_

* * *

_**Le goût du sang**_

Le disque incandescent du soleil a depuis longtemps disparu à l'horizon et l'ombre a tout englouti. C'est une de ces nuits obscures où la lune n'est qu'une mince cicatrice blafarde dans l'encre du ciel et où même les étoiles semblent pâles et ternes.

Niché au creux de collines verdoyantes, le petit village, comme la vallée alentour, est endormi. Pas un bruit, pas un souffle, pas un murmure. Tout est comme figé.

Un bruissement discret froisse le silence. Ses ailes blanches déployées, silhouette fantomatique dans la nuit, une petite chouette effraie se pose sur le clocher de l'Eglise qui domine le village.

Ses yeux ambrés clignent plusieurs fois et sa tête se penche avec curiosité, quand elle repère une lueur au bout de la rue. Déployant de nouveau ses ailes, elle se lance vers la source de lumière, curieuse de cet événement qui trouble les habitudes du village.

Alors qu'elle glisse sans bruit dans l'obscurité, deux choses l'interpellent. Tout d'abord, elle perçoit une plainte, une plainte semblable à des sanglots étouffés. Puis une odeur puissante lui chatouille désagréablement le bec, sans qu'elle parvienne à l'identifier.

Elle pique habillement sur le rebord de pierre d'une fenêtre ouverte sur la nuit et se camoufle sous le lierre qui couvre la façade de la maison coupable. Elle ne fait aucun bruit, mais l'air déplacé par ses ailes fait vaciller la chandelle posée dans l'embrasure.

Un homme se penche soudainement, fouillant l'obscurité de ses yeux sombres, mais il ne voit pas la chouette. Celle-ci n'a aucun mal à reconnaître ce garçon massif, le fils aîné de sa maîtresse est de retour au logis.

Curieuse mais prudente, elle sort sa tête en forme de cœur des feuilles sombres et observe l'intérieur… Ses plumes se hérissent.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La flamme fragile éclaire sombrement un jeune homme grand et massif. La chandelle n'illumine qu'un côté de son visage dur, laissant l'autre dans l'ombre. Ses traits ne sont empreints d'aucune émotion, mais une étincelle de cruelle satisfaction brille dans ses pupilles.

Lorsque la flamme chancelle comme sous l'emprise d'un souffle de vent qui n'est pas là, il se tourne vers la fenêtre ouverte et se penche vers l'extérieur. Il n'y a personne. Pas même un chat.

Haussant les épaules, il s'installe à nouveau dans le fauteuil profond près de la cheminée vide et se tourne vers la femme prostrée et gémissante qui tient contre son cœur une silhouette qui un jour a dut être humaine.

Il l'a tué, enfin. Après tant d'années…

Grandir dans la famille d'un puissant homme de la pègre fut une expérience singulière. La violence permanente, les coups, la mesquinerie. L'école de la vie, de sa future vie…

Mais rien n'était plus éloigné du jeune garçon que cette vie à laquelle ont voulait le vouer. Ce fut son jeune frère qui prit la place de futur chef de famille, reléguant l'aîné, pas assez vicieux et intelligent dans l'ombre.

Le ressentiment de ce dernier décida de sa voie. Il ne devint pas vicieux mais pervers et suffisamment inventif pour parer à l'intelligence de ses ennemis.

Les premières victimes furent divers animaux qui eurent le malheur de croiser son chemin. Puis, les tortures s'enchaînèrent.

Poudlard fut un terrain de jeu des plus intéressants, il y développa son art jusqu'à devenir un maître en la matière. Tortures mentales et jeux pervers.

Quand il quitta l'école et le regard perçant de Dumbledore, il s'adonna aux tortures plus physiques, rencontrant tous ceux qui pouvaient lui enseigner de quoi être plus fort et puissant. Il n'avait encore jamais donné la mort, se délectant de la peur et de la souffrance de ses victimes, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de tuer, puisque cela mettait fin au jeu…

Rien ne l'excitait plus que de voir l'éclat de peur pure qui éclairait les prunelles de ses anciennes victimes quand il les croisait bien plus tard. Il n'était plus invisible, il n'était pas sous-estimé. Il était craint et reconnu.

Chez lui les coups et les humiliations de son père continuaient, bientôt accompagné par son frère. Il encaissait sans rien dire, renforçant son caractère et son corps à leur contact.

Son silence semblait à la fois les amuser et les enrager, mais jamais il n'aurait cédé. C'était sa principale force.

Puis, ce soir, il avait enfin eu sa vengeance. Il était entré chez lui alors que le soleil rougeoyait à l'horizon. Immédiatement, les insultes avaient plut. Sa mère égale à elle-même l'avait installé et nourrit, souriant discrètement, craignant la réaction de son époux, cet homme cruel qu'elle avait le malheur d'encore aimer.

Il ne savait plus comment cela avait commencé. Quelque chose de stupide sûrement, mais quand son père avait porté son poing à son visage, l'éclat rouge qui avait envahi sa vision déclancha une rage sans nom.

Il rendit coup pour coup, avec une puissance décuplée par une vieille colère. Ses poings s'étaient abattus sur son père avec la précision qu'il avait acquis au fur et à mesure des années de torture et de combat.

Alors que son père s'effondrait au sol, il constata une chose intrigante : l'homme souriait. Cette satisfaction qui éclairait les traits de son géniteur le perturba grandement. Il recula et l'observa intrigué. L'homme rit, crachant du sang qui s'ajouta à celui qui maculait déjà sa chemise.

« Enfin, tu es devenu quelqu'un, je commençais à désespérer ! » s'amusa-t-il.

La stupeur céda la place à la rage et le jeune homme n'eut plus aucune limite. Il frappa et frappa encore, il n'avait plus aucune précision, juste un besoin impérieux d'évacuer sa haine. Les coups s'abattaient sur le corps de l'homme qui ne se défendait plus.

Haletant, tirant satisfaction de chacune des plaintes de son père, il continua jusqu'à ce que l'homme tombe, à peine un souffle le retenait encore à la vie.

Ce fut à ce moment là que sa mère fit irruption dans la pièce. Elle se figea et observa la scène avec détachement avant de laisser échapper dans un souffle :

« Il a gagné, il a gagné… Il a enfin fait de toi ce qu'il voulait. »

Puis elle s'effondra en larmes, pleurant et gémissant sur le corps de son époux qui ne tarda pas à mourir.

Le jeune homme regarda la scène comme s'il n'était pas présent. Il ne savait plus que penser. Il venait de tuer son père. La satisfaction pulsait dans ses veines tandis qu'il expérimentait pour la première fois le goût de la mort. Il comprenait enfin. Il voulait depuis longtemps la mort de cet homme, l'écraser, être enfin le vainqueur. Même si les paroles de sa mère raisonnaient quelque part en lui comme une vérité, il refusait d'y donner foi. Il préférait la sensation enivrante que cette mort lui procurait.

« Fenrir… »

Un gémissement, un souffle rauque. Il se tourne et plonge dans les yeux terrifiés de la femme qui fut sa mère. Les larmes coulent des prunelles dorées, diluant les gouttes de sang qui tâchent sa peau claire. Agenouillée, tenant contre elle le corps sans vie de son époux, elle supplie sans bruit son fils.

Il l'observe quelques instants, recherchant en lui un sentiment qui ne vient pas. Il y a longtemps, trop longtemps que cette femme n'est plus rien pour lui.

Il se lève brusquement et s'approche de sa mère. Puis, à l'aide d'un immonde presse-papier qui traîne sur le bureau de son père, il lui fracasse le crâne. Le bruit semble étrange dans le silence, incongru. Il observe quelques instants le corps fragile et brisé avant de déposer un ultime baiser sur son front ensanglanté, souvenir d'un passé révolu.

Il se redresse et sent sur ses lèvres la chaleur du liquide poisseux. Lentement, hésitant, il se lèche les lèvres…

Un sourire surpris étire ses lèvres tandis que le goût métallique se répand dans sa bouche. L'adrénaline coule encore dans son sang, son cœur cogne puissamment contre ses côtes de l'effort fournit et son souffle court et rapide est semblable à un halètement.

Perplexe mais non écoeuré, il goûte à nouveau au sang, celui qui macules ses mains, mélange des fluides vitaux des deux personnes qui lui ont donné la vie. Il aime. Sans aucun doute possible il aime ce goût singulier comme il aime la violence, tout deux reflétant sa puissance durement acquise.

Il se rassoit dans le fauteuil, songeur. Quelque chose grandit en lui. Il ne sait pas encore quoi, mais il peut le ressentir. Un sentiment étrange mais pas désagréable.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il a eu le dessus face à cet homme puissant qui représentait l'ultime défi. Mais s'il y a une chose qu'il sait, c'est que le corps vieillissant de son père lui a facilité la tâche, il n'est pas tout puissant, pas encore…

Il plonge son regard au cœur des ténèbres de la rue. La brise fait vaciller la fragile chandelle, accrochant les yeux sombres du jeune homme. Puis autre chose interpelle son regard. Une mince cicatrice blafarde dans un écrin d'encre et de diamant scintillant. Un sourire satisfait étire ses lèvres.

Bondissant du fauteuil, il étire ses longs membres et sans un regard pour les deux corps sans vie il quitte la pièce. Les marches de bois craquent sous ses pas pressés.

La cuisine étincelle de propreté sous l'éclat de la lueur au bout de sa baguette, tandis qu'il cherche quelque chose. D'un geste vif, il arrache le calendrier du mur.

« Deux semaines », souffle-t-il.

Il jette le calendrier et quitte la maison, laissant la porte ouverte et la chandelle se consumer.

« Deux semaines pour trouver un loup-garou… »

Puis, son frère payerait à son tour...

Ses yeux sont fixés sur la lune. Il se tourne à nouveau sur la maison qui l'a vu grandir. Il repère la chouette dans le lierre, sa tête en cœur aux yeux d'ambre horrifiés est tournée vers lui. Il lui sourit, puis dans un pop à peine sonore, disparaît.


End file.
